My Heart's In Heaven
by j4kefromstatefarm
Summary: Extra Genres Hurt/Comfort. Troy has slept with sharpay and got her pregnat while he' still datin gabirella then he broke up with Gabi to be with sharpay!Better than it sounds! Troyella and minor Tropay My hearts in heaven by Son Ho Young! Its a koreansong


_**My heart's In Heaven**_

_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez are datin until Troy slept with Sharpay and got her Pregant. _

Troy Bolton walked up to his 3 year girlfriend Gabriella montez telling her the news about him and ... did regret it and hated himselve for that. He love Gabriella but he have to break up with her. To be with Sharapy and take care of their child.

''Hey Troy whats up?'' Gabriella Said. ''Hey Gabi uhhh we need to talk ..''he asked neverously.''What is it?'' Gabi asked worriedly already knowing the answer. '' We need to break up...'' Troy said quietly.

''Why?'' Gabi asked sadly. '' I slept with sharpay and got her pregnant i'm sorry brie..'' Troy said ashamed. '' You asshole'' Gabriella said angerliy. ''Gabi It wasn't my fault! well fine it was my fault but but--'' ''SAVE IT!!'' Gabriella cried. ''I don't want to hear it..just go.. be happy with her'' she wepted. ''gabi...'' Troy said sadly. ''No troy....If you want to be with her then go '' Gabriella said and slammed the door.

**11 months later....**

**Skip this part**

_After the Break up Gabriella has been a deep depression. She could never forget and still loved Troy even after he dump her for Sharpay...._

_anyways uhh...get back to the story ...lol random moments random moments.._

**At a Park...**

''Gabi you have to get over him and moved on'' Said Kelsi. " i know Kels but ....'' Gabriella trailed off.''but what'' asked Taylor. ''I don't know...'' Gabriella said sadly. "We all know you love him but gabs....you weren't meant to be..'' said Taylor. ''we are so meant to be!'' Gabriella cried. ''Really then why is smiling with sharpay and his baby boy.'' Kelsi pointed out to troy and sharpay laughing walking in to the park.

''What?'' Gabriella said. And turned around to see Sharpay and Troy kissing passionalty. ''ugh! I'm going over to that couple and show them the piece of my mind!'' Taylor snapped . and start walikng over there. ''I'm with ya sister'' Kelsi agreed. _What happen to 'get over him'?and now they want to beat the crap out of them!sheessh!_ Gabriella thoughted and walk over there to stop them.

**With Tropay...**

''Hey Troy...Sharpay." Taylor spatted. ''Taylor Kelsi? hey it so good to see you again how are you guys?'' Troy said. ''Don't 'hey how are you to' us!'' Taylor snapped. '' I was--'' _Slap!_ ''What was that for?!?'' Troy asked angerliy. ''Thats For breakin Gabriella 's heart you asshole!!!'' ''And sharpay this goes for you!'' _Bam!_ ''Ahhhh!'' Sharpay screamed in pain..''Kelsi Taylor Stop !'' Gabriella demaned. But Taylor and Kelsi kept attacking Sharpay. ''stop it....i said stop it you guys....I SAID STOPPP!!!'' Gabriella yelled. Taylor and Kelsi stop attacking Sharopay. And Troy pulled sharpay away from Taylor and Kelsi and Comforted Sharpay. ''Gabriella how could you do this to us!?! I told you already that I don't love you anymore! i never will!I will never miss you!I love sharpay now! so get the hell out of my life!'' Troy barked a Gabriella and walk away with sharpay and Tyler[a/n: That's the baby's name]

''Come on guys'' Gabriella sobbed.

''Gabs?'' Taylor and Kelsi asked.

''Let just go'' She said sadly

After that day. Gabriella has been drinkin. She was broken hurt and unwanted. She loves Troy and never will was broken hurt and unwanted by his words _I don't love you anymore! i never will!I will never miss you!I love sharpay now! so get the hell out of my life . _Glup..Sob..sniff...Cries ..Glup..sob..Sniff..Cries. ''Why?What did I do to make my life like this?'' Gabriella sobbed. And got up and walk out of the door. It was raining out side but didn't bother getting an Umbrella but a Abbey Dawn Hoodie From Hot Topics.

**With Gabriella....**

Gabriella was walk down the side walk drunk and saw Troy alone. She was decide sitting next to him even though he hates her. ''Hey Troy..'' Gabriella Said. ''Gabriella?..I thought I told you to-'' ''Yea yea yea get the hell out of your life'' She said. ''Then why?'' "I wanted to cool things off ya' know alll of the things that happened to us....'' '' Okay shot..'' Troy said. ''I'm sorry...about what happened the other day at the park...I didn't expect that to happened...please forgive me....'' Gabriella sobbed. ''i don't know...'' ''WHAT DO MEAN I DON'T KNOW???TROY PLEASE I BEG YOU FOR FORGIVENESS!I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!i WILL LOVE TILL DEATH!!!'' Gabriella cried. ''I love you too...'' Troy said. ''Then why did you say you don't love me anymore and love sharpay!'' Gabriella asked confused. ''I don't know...'' ''Is that all you can say?I don't know?Troy?' Gabriella snapped. ".....'' ''Troy answer me!'' She cried. ''I don't know...'' Troy answered. ''Before we go our seprate way please forgive me...'' Gabriella pleaded. ''Okay...'' Troy said. ''kiss me...hug me ...tell me you love me one more time and please mean it!'' pleaded Gabriella. Then Troy kissed her passionalty and Gabriella kissed back The they hugged. " I love you brie always and forever...'' Troy said coming from his heart. ''I love you to Troy...'' Gabrirealla smiled. They pulled away. ''I love you Brie I really do....'' ''I know'' ''Goodbye Baby Brie.'' Troy smiled. ''Goodbye Wildcat....'' She said and walk across the road. Little did she know a car was coming right at her. "GABI WATCH OUT!!'' Troy screamed. ''huh?'' Gabriella turned around. Then everything turned black.

**........................**

''Brie Wake up please wake up! Please Please wake gabi! I love you! PLEASE WAKE UP GABI PLEASE!!'' Troy cried. ''Please don't die i love you! i love you!'' Troy cried even more. ''please.....''

_mhmm...no ..no..no ..no_

_oh whoaa.._

_yeah ..yeah.._

_It's still so clear' _

_Your standing right beside me_

_your eyes.._

_I still don't know _

_I Feel like you''ll run to me_

_Your presence in my life_

_I'm not ready to erase them_

_look at me once_

_I have something to say_

_Come back to me_

_I won't let you go again_

_There 's so much I haven't done for you_

_I shout towards the sky that _

_i miss you_

_In case my heart will be_

_Communicated to you_

_I love you ..I love you_

_Can't you hear me?_

_I love you..Ilove you_

_Come back to me_

_I think I know now_

_all the things you did for me_

_I can hear it all now_

_The sound of your cries _

_you swallowed me_

_your presence in my life_

_I'm not ready to let them go_

_look at me once _

_I have something to say_

_Come back to me_

_I won't let you go again_

_There 's so much I haven't done for you_

_I shout towards the sky that _

_i miss you_

_Just in case my heart will be_

_Communicated to you_

_Why does real love?_

_Why does love?_

_become known after it leaves?_

_yeaaaa... hooo_

_Come back to me_

_I won't let you go again_

_There 's so much I haven't done for you_

_I shout towards the sky that _

_i miss you_

_Just in case my heart will be_

_Communicated to you_

_There 's so much I haven't done for you_

_I shout towards the sky that _

_i miss you_

_Just in case my heart will be_

_Communicated to you_

_I love you..I love you.._

_Can't you hear me?_

_i love you i love you_

_come back to me_

_I love you..I love you.._

_R.I.P._

_Gabriella Montez_

_December 14, 1988-June 16 , 2009_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend, and love_

_The love between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton_

_Will last FOREVER _

_R.I.P_

_Troy Bolton_

_October 18, 1987- June 20,2009_

_Beloved son,Father,husband ,friend and love_

_The love between Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton_

_Will last FOREVER_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_awwww so sad!:[ tears tears! Yep Troy also die I think half are you guys are kinda confuse athe ending at the Rest in peace!sorry about that!_

_REVIEW!!:D_

_So much Love from Erica :]_


End file.
